Archipelag w płomieniach/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Archipelag w płomieniach Na pokładzie „Syphanty”. Następnego dnia 3. września podniosła „Syphanta” około godziny dziesiątej rano kotwicę, i żeglując pod wiatr starała się wydostać z wąskiego przesmyku, prowadzącego od portu Scarpanto” Jeńcy wykupieni przez Henryka d’Albaret rozmieścili się tymczasem na okręcie. Jedni znaleźli miejsce pod pokładem, drudzy zaś w baterji okrętu. Jakkolwiek podróż na archipelagu miała potrwać zaledwie kilka dni, to jednak załoga starała się umieścić tych biednych ludzi choć na tak krótki czas jak najwygodniej. Jeszcze wieczorem poprzedniego dnia wydał Henryk d’Albaret rozkazy niezbędne do natychmiastowego odjazdu. W celu uregulowania swego zobowiązania w kwocie trzynastu tysięcy funtów, udzielił Kadiemu potrzebnej gwarancji, którą tenże uznał za wystarczającą. Zabranie więc jeńców na okręt nie natrafiło na żadne trudności i tym sposobem uniknęli nieszczęśliwcy straszliwego losu oczekującego ich na galerach Barbaresków. Na „Syphancie” popłyną ku wybrzeżom północnej Grecji, gdzie będą już spokojni o swą wolność. Wykupienie swe zawdzięczali jedynie temu, który nie bacząc na żadne ofiary wyrwał ich z rąk Mikołaja Starkosa. Dlatego też zaledwie wstąpili na pokład korwety, dal wyraz swej głębokiej wdzięczności w sposób rzeczywiście wzruszający. Znajdował się mianowicie między nimi sędziwy duchowny grecki z Leondaris. Wraz ze swymi towarzyszami niedoli udał się on na górny pokład, gdzie przebywali w towarzystwie kilku oficerów Hadżine Elizundo i Henryk d’Albaret. Wszyscy ze starcem na czele uklękli przed komendantem. Wyciągając dłonie ku niemu zawołał starzec drżącym głosem: – „Oby spłynęło na ciebie błogosławieństwo tych wszystkich, którzy wolność swą zawdzięczają twej szlachetności, Henryku d’Albaret! – Drodzy przyjaciele – odparł Henryk do głębi wzruszony – wszak spełniłem tylko to, co nakazywał mi mój obowiązek. – Tak, błogosławieństwo wszystkich… wszystkich… moje także Henryku! – dodała Hadżine, schylając się przed nim. Henryk d’Albaret oszołomiony tym niespodziewanym wyrazem hołdu, podniósł ją szybko a w tej chwili rozległy się głośne okrzyki: „Wiwat Henryk d’Albaret! Hadżine Elizundo niech żyje!” i brzmiały długo od pokładu aż do kasztelu, od baterji aż po reje, gdzie usadowiło się około pięćdziesięciu ludzi z załogi, towarzysząc całej scenie grzmiącem „hurra”. Jedna tylko z pomiędzy uwolnionych kobiet nic brała udziału w tej pięknej manifestacji. Tak w batystanie jak i podczas załadowywania jeńców na okręt starała się ona pozostać niespostrzeżona w ukryciu. Udało się jej to i nikt nie wiedział nawet o jej istnieniu na okręcie. Zaszyła się w najciemniejszy kąt międzypokładu w nadzieji, że uda się jej również nieznacznie wydostać na ląd. Dlaczego postępowała w ten sposób, czy była może znaną któremu z oficerów lub marynarzy było rzeczą niewiadomą, to jedno tylko było oczywistem, że miała widocznie bardzo ważne ku temu powody, by pozostać niezauważoną w ciągu tej kilkudniowej podróży po archipelagu. Jeżeli jednak Henryk d’Albaret zasłużył w pełni na wdzięczność niespodziewanych pasażerów korwety, na jaką wdzięczność zasłużyła Hadżine, za poniesione przez nią bohaterskie ofiary w ciągu całego czasu od kiedy opuściła Korfu? „Henryku, powiedziała doń dnia poprzedniego, Hadżine Elizundo jest wprawdzie obecnie biedną, lecz jest ciebie godną! Biedna?… Była nią w rzeczywistości. – Godną młodego oficera?… to okaże się w dalszem opowiadaniu. Henryk d’Albaret kochał już przedtem Hadżine, zanim ich te wstrząsające przejścia i wypadki rozdzieliły, jakżeż jednak wzrosło jego uczucie, gdy dowiedział się, jakiemu zadaniu poświęciła się młoda dziewczyna w czasie tego długiego roku rozłąki. Skoro tylko Hadżine przejrzała, jakie było źródło majątku jej ojca, zdecydowała się natychmiast zużyć go na wykupno jeńców, z których wywozu i sprzedaży czerpał bankier tak wielkie zyski. Nie chciała zachować ani grosza z owych tak nędznym sposobem zdobytych dwudziestu miljonów. Z zamiarem swoim zwierzyła się Xarisowi, który uznał go za dobry i postarał się o jaknajspieszniejsze spieniężenie wszystkich nieruchomości. Wtedy otrzymał Henryk d’Albaret pamiętny list, w którym młoda dziewczyna, prosząc o przebaczenie, żegnała go na zawsze. Natychmiast po wysłaniu listu opuściła Hadżine pod opieką wiernego i dzielnego Xarisa wyspę Kortu, udając się na Peloponez. W owym czasie szalała walka w Morei środkowej. Nieszczęśliwa ludność cierpiała niesłychanie wskutek okrucieństw żołdaków Ibrahima. Tych nieszczęśliwych którzy uniknęli wymordowania, wysyłano do głównych portów Messenji, t. j. do Patras i Navarin. Stąd transportowano jeńców tysiącami, bądź to na okrętach dostarczonych przez rząd turecki, bądź też na statkach pirackich do Scarpanto albo na Smyrnę, gdzie handel niewolnikami kwitł w najlepsze. W ciągu pierwszych dwu miesięcy udało się Hadżine i Xarisowi wykupić setki tych jeńców, którzy nie opuścili jeszcze rodzinnego kraju. Później postarali się o to, by przenieść ich w miejsce bezpieczne bądź to na wyspy Jońskie, bądź też do uwolnionej już od Turków północnej części Grecji. Uczyniwszy to, wybrali się do Smyrny w małej Azji gdzie uprawiano na wielką skalę handel niewolnikami. W wielkich transportach nadchodziły tu tłumy jeńców greckich, na których uwolnieniu zależało Hadżine tak bardzo. Płaciła tutaj wysokie ceny, tak znacznie przewyższające oferty wszystkich handlarzy berberyjskich i azjatyckich wybrzeży, że tureccy urzędnicy uważali handlowanie z nią za najlepszy interes. Nie trzeba dodawać, że tą szlachetną namiętność młodej dziewczyny wyzyskiwali w rozmaity sposób niesumienni agenci, faktem jednak było, że wiele tysięcy niewolników zawdzięczało swą wolność Hadżine Elizundo. Było to jednak tylko drobną cząstką tej pracy, której dokonać miała. Dlatego też przyszło jej na myśl dojść do upragnionego celu dwiema różnemi drogami. Nie wystarczało jej to, że uwalniała dopiero co popadłych w niewolę jeńców, lub to że wyrywała za wysokie sumy z okropnej niewoli niewolników dźwigających już od dawna jarzmo; znacznie ważniejszem zadaniem wydawało się jej uczynienie nieszkodliwymi rozbójników morskich, grasujących bezkarnie po archipelagu i wyłapujących mnogie okręty. W Smyrnie doszła ją wieść o tem, co się stało z „Syphantą” po pierwszych miesiącach jej wypraw. Wiedziała, że korwetę wystawili armatorzy korfijscy do walki z piratami. Było jej też wiadomem, że wyniki pierwszych miesięcy były wcale zadawalające; w owym czasie nadeszła jednak wieść hiobowa, że „Syphanta” straciła swego kapitana, wielu oficerów i część załogi w walce z flotyllą piracką prowadzoną wedle uporczywych pogłosek przez samego Sacratifa. Hadżine Elizundo powróciła na Korfu i rozpoczęła natychmiast układy z agentem zastępującym interesa właścicieli „Syphanty”. Poleciła mu zaoferować za okręt tak wysoką cenę, że kupcy sprzedali go bez wahania. Korweta została zakupiona pod nazwiskiem pewnego bankiera z Raguzy, należała jednak w rzeczywistości do dziedziczki domu Elizundów, która stanęła tym sposobem godnie w szeregach ofiarnych patrjotek greckich, jak Bobolina, Modena, Zacharias i wiele innych, których okręty brały udział w walkach od początku wojny o niepodległość. Kupując „Syphantę” powzięła Hadżine z góry ten zamiar, by naczelne dowództwo nad korwetą oddać Henrykowi d’Albaret. Z jej polecenia towarzyszył potajemnie młodemu oficerowi pewien bardzo jej oddany młodzieniec, bratanek Xarisa. Towarzyszył mu na Korfu podczas bezowocnych poszukiwań za Hadżine, jakoteż na wyspę Scio, dokąd udał się, by walczyć pod rozkazami Fabviera. Wskutek jej życzenia wszedł ów młody człowiek w skład załogi korwety równocześnie z uzupełnieniem tejże po potyczce pod Lemnos. Był on tym, który oddał Henrykowi obydwa listy pisane przez Xarisa. Pierwszy list, w którym zawiadomiono go, że na „Syphancie” jest wolne miejsce, doręczył on Henrykowi na Scio, drugi zaś podrzucił w jego kajucie stojąc na posterunku przed kajutą. Jak wiadomo zawierał list ten prośbę, by „Syphanta” przybyła w pierwszych dniach września w okolicę wyspy Scarpanto. W tę okolicę zamierzała bowiem przybyć również Hadżine po ukończeniu swej misji zbawczego anioła. Pragnęła użyć „Syphanty” do przewiezienia do ojczyzny ostatniego transportu niewolników, wykupionego za resztkę olbrzymiego niegdyś majątku. W następnych jednak sześciu miesiącach czekało ją jeszcze wiele ciężkich przejść i niebezpieczeństw. W szlachetnym swym porywie odważyła się młoda dziewczyna na wyprawę w głąb Berberji do owych przepełnionych piratami portów, będących w rękach bandytów najgorszej sorty. Dla swej wzniosłej idei narażała swe życie i wolność, nie bacząc na niebezpieczeństwa, na które narażały ją jej młodość i piękność. Nic nie zdołało jej zatrzymać, pojechała. Jak anioł łaski ukazała się najpierw w Trypolisie, w Algierze a potem na wszystkich prawie targach wybrzeża Barbaresków. Gdziekolwiek tylko wystawiano na sprzedaż jeńców greckich, tam wybawiała ich z rąk tymczasowych właścicieli. W krainach tych, gdzie królują najniższe namiętności, ujrzała na własne oczy całą ohydę haniebnego handlu niewolnikami. W owym czasie znajdował się jeszcze Algier w mocy milicji, złożonej z muzułmanów i renegatów rekrutujących się z wyrzutków trzech kontynentów tworzących wybrzeża Morza Śródziemnego. Milicja owa trudniła się skupem niewolników dostarczanych przez piratów i odsprzedawaniem ich chrześcijanom. W wieku siedemnastym liczyły już północne kraje Afryki około czterdziestu tysięcy niewolników obydwu płci, pochodzących z Francji, Włoch, Anglji i Niemiec, z Flandrji, Holandji, Grecji, Węgier, Rosji, Polski i Hiszpanji, a schwytanych na wszystkich prawie morzach Europy. W Algierze na galerach paszy Ali-Mamiego, Kulughiego i Sidi Hassana, w Tunisie na galerach Jussufa-Deya, Galere-Patrona i Cicalaisa, wyszukiwała Hadżine Elizundo tych najbiedniejszych, których wojna helleńska uczyniła niewolnikami. Jakby zaopatrzona w cudowny talizman, wędrowała spokojnie wpośród wszystkich niebezpieczeństw niosąc wszędzie pomoc w straszliwej nędzy. Tysiącznym niebezpieczeństwom wynikającym z tamecznych stosunków uszła jakby cudem. W sześciu miesiącach przebyła na lekkich okrętach całe wybrzeże od Trypolisu aż do najodleglejszych granic Marokka – dotarła do Tetuanu, do zorganizowanej wówczas republiki pirackiej oraz do Sale na zachodnim wybrzeżu Afryki gdzie w jamach na dwanaście do piętnastu stóp głębokich musieli jeńcy pędzić swój nędzny żywot. Doprowadziwszy tedy do końca swe dzieło miłosierdzia, postanowiła Hadżine, nie posiadając już nic z majątku przez ojca jej pozostawionego, powrócić wraz z Xarisem do Europy. Wstąpiła wobec tego wraz z ostatnim transportem uwolnionych jeńców na okręt grecki i pożeglowała do Scarpanto. Spodziewała się spotkać tam Henryka d’Albaret i popłynąć następnie na „Syphancie” do ojczyzny. W trzy dni jednak po wyruszeniu, został okręt wiozący Hadżine napadnięty przez krążownik turecki. Hadżine dostała się do niewoli i miała zostać sprzedaną wraz z niedawno przez nią wykupionymi jeńcami. Ogólnym wynikiem działalności Hadżine było to, że za pieniądze zdobyte przez jej ojca zwróciła wolność tysiącom niewolników. Ta młoda a obecnie zubożała zupełnie dziewczyna próbowała więc naprawić choć w części to zło, które sprawił jej ojciec. O tem wszystkiem dowiedział się obecnie Henryk d’Albaret. Tak, zaiste, Hadżine była teraz wprawdzie ubogą, lecz była zato jego godną. Aby zaś wyrwać ją z rąk Mikołaja Starkosa, zrujnował się młody oficer również zupełnie. Już następnego dnia ujrzano z pokładu „Syphanty” wybrzeże Krety. Teraz skierował się statek ku północno-zachodniej części półwyspu. Zamiarem bowiem Henryka d’Albaret było płynąć wzdłuż wschodniego wybrzeża Grecji, aż do wysokości Eubei. Tutaj mogli wylądować jeńcy bądź w Negroponte bądź też w Eginie, gdzie byli już bezpieczni przed Turkami, wypartymi już daleko na Peloponez. W owym czasie bowiem nie było już ani jednego żołnierza Ibrahima na półwyspie greckim. Nieszczęśliwi zaopatrzeni dobrze na pokładzie „Syphanty” przychodzili zwolna do siebie po straszliwych przejściach niewoli. W dzień wychodzili grupami na pokład, czerpiąc pełną piersią ożywcze powietrze morskie – dzieci, matki i ojcowie wczoraj rozdzieleni, dziś złączeni na zawsze. Wiedzieli dobrze, co uczyniła dla nich Hadżine, dlatego też gdy przechadzała się na pokładzie oparta na ramieniu Henryka d’Albareta, spotykały ją serdeczne wyrazy głębokiej czci. Rankiem 4. września straciła „Syphanta” z oczu szczyty gór Krety; wiatr osłabł jednak tak dalece, że jakkolwiek użyto wszystkich żagli, podróż odbywała się bardzo powoli. Zwłoka dwudziestocztero- lub nawet czterdziestoośmiogodzinna była zresztą bez znaczenia. Morze było spokojne a niebo pogodne. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by miała nastąpić zmiana atmosferyczna. Należało w myśl żeglarskiego przysłowia „pozostawić wszystko Bogu” i czekać zmiany na lepsze. Ta spokojna podróż nie wymagająca żadnych manewrów nastręczała sporo sposobności do ożywionych rozmów na pokładzie. Czuwali tylko dyżurni oficerowie i wartownicy na przednim pokładzie, zwracając baczną uwagę na przepływające okręty lub wyłaniające się tu i ówdzie zarysy lądu. Hadżine i Henryk d’Albaret siadywali zwyczajnie na jedynie dla nich przeznaczonej ławeczce górnego pokładu. Rozprawiali tutaj o swej przyszłości, która zdawała się leżeć przed nimi jasna i szczęśliwa. Snuli tysiączne projekty, które miały niedługo doznać urzeczywistnienia. Rzecz jasna, że dzielili się z każdym swym pomysłem z Xarisem, którego uważali prawie za należącego do rodziny. Zadecydowali przedewszystkiem, że zaślubiny ich odbędą się natychmiast po przybyciu na grecką ziemię. Ostateczne zlikwidowanie interesów Hadżine Elizundo nie mogło nastręczyć obecnie żadnych trudności. Misja, którą spełniała w ciągu roku, uprościła znacznie tę sprawę. Po ślubie miał Henryk d’Albaret zdać dowództwo nad korwetą kapitanowi Todrosowi i udać się ze swą młodą żoną do Francji. Mieli jednak zabawić tam niedługo i powrócić do ojczyzny Hadżine. Właśnie tego wieczora mówili znów o tych sprawach. Lekki wietrzyk nie starczył nawet by nadąć górne żagle „Syphanty”. Zachodzące przepięknie słońce rozjaśniło horyzont a niektóre jego promienie wystrzelały w górę z poza mgły. Po przeciwnej zaś stronie ukazywały się pierwsze gwiazdy wschodu. Morze było pokryte miljonami fosforyzujących ogników. Noc zapowiadała się cudownie. Henryk d’Albaret i Hadżine Elizundo rozkoszowali się w całej pełni wspaniałym wieczorem. Wzrok ich biegł ku tylnemu nurtowi, który korweta pozostawiała za sobą w postaci kilku białych smug. Nic nie zakłócało wielkiego milczenia, z rzadka tylko słyszano jakiś szmer w żaglach w chwilach kiedy wiotczały lub napinały się z powrotem. Młodzi ludzie patrzyli w siebie, zapominając o całym świecie. Z pięknych marzeń zbudził ich wreszcie jakiś głos wołający Henryka d’Albareta. Przed nimi stał Xaris. – „Panie komendancie!… zaczynał już po raz trzeci. – Czego życzysz sobie przyjacielu! zachęcił go młody oficer widząc, że Xaris waha się z wypowiedzeniem tego, co miał na sercu. – Mów, czego pragniesz, kochany Xarisie, rzekła Hadżine Elizundo. – Panie komendancie, mam z panem coś do pomówienia. – A więc, cóż takiego? – Niechże pan słucha. Pasażerowie korwety – ci dzielni ludzie, których odwozi pan do ich ojczyzny – wpadli na pewien pomysł i polecili mi, bym go panu zakomunikował. – A więc, zamieniam się cały w słuch, mój Xarisie. – Panie komendancie, oni wiedzą, że pan ma się pobrać z Hadżine Elizundo… – Tak jest, odrzekł śmiejąc się Henryk d’Albaret, nie jest to dla nikogo tajemnicą. – A więc, ci poczciwi ludzie czuliby się jednak szczęśliwi, gdyby mogli być świadkami tego ślubu. – Będą też nimi Xarisie, i powinni być! Żadna jeszcze narzeczona nic miała tak pięknego orszaku weselnego, jakim będzie orszak złożony z tych, których wyrwała z niewoli. – Henryku!… rzekła młoda dziewczyna, chcąc go powstrzymać od dalszych pochwał. – Pan komendant ma zupełną rację, oświadczył Xaris. W każdym razie muszą być pasażerowie korwety obecni przy tem i… – Skoro przybędziemy tylko na ziemię grecką, zaproszę wszystkich, by wzięli udział w tej uroczystości. – Bardzo pięknie, panie komendancie, ciągnął dalej Xaris. Ludzie ci jednak wpadli na jeszcze jeden pomysł. – Czy tak dobry jak pierwszy? – Jeszcze lepszy. Proszą pana, aby zaślubiny odbyły się tu, na pokładzie „Syphanty”. Czyż nie jest korweta unosząca ich do Grecji jakby ich ojczyzną? – Nie mam nic przeciw temu Xarisie, odrzekł młody oficer. Sądzę, że zgadzasz się także Hadżine? Zamiast odpowiedzi uścisnęła go młoda dziewczyna czule za rękę. – Tak, to wspaniale! zawołał Xaris. – Możesz donieść pasażerom „Syphanty”, że życzeniu ich stanie się zadość. – To jest więc w porządku, panie komendancie, lecz… ciągnął Xaris z wahaniem w głosie, nie jest to jeszcze wszystko. – Mów więc Xarisie, rzekła młoda dziewczyna. – Ludzie ci, gdy wypowiedzieli swą pierwszą myśl a następnie drugą jeszcze lepszą, wyrazili swe trzecie życzenie, które uważają za najlepsze ze wszystkich. – Czyż być może? wykrzyknął Henryk d’Albaret. Jeszcze trzecie! Jakież to? – Proszą, by ślub odbył się nietylko na korwecie, lecz także na pełnem morzu i to zaraz jutro. Między nimi jest pewien sędziwy duchowny… Xarisowi przerwał nagle okrzyk z bocianiego gniazda, majtek obserwujący morze krzyknął z wysokości reji fok-masztu: – „Okręty od nawietrznej!” Henryk d’Albaret powstał natychmiast i pospieszył do kapitana Todrosa, który patrzył już we wskazanym kierunku. W odległości co najmniej sześciu mil ukazała się po stronie wschodniej flotylla złożona z tuzina może okrętów rozmaitej wielkości. Podczas gdy „Syphanta” nie mogła wskutek braku wiatru ruszyć prawie z miejsca, to flotylla poruszana ostatnimi podmuchami leciutkiej morki, które nie dochodziły nawet do korwety, posuwała się naprzód, tak, że spotkanie było nieuniknione. Zapomocą przyniesionej mu lunety obserwował Henryk d’Albaret uważnie ruchy okrętów, i – Kapitanie – zwrócił się do Todrosa – flotylla ta jest jeszcze zanadto oddaloną, by można było stwierdzić jej siłę, lub też domyśleć się jej zamiarów. – Tak jest niestety, odrzekł tenże. Na dobitek noc jest bezksiężycowa i będzie zapewne bardzo ciemną. Będziemy musieli wyczekiwać ranka. – Zapewne, odpowiedział Henryk d’Albaret, ponieważ jednak okolice te są niepewne, przeto rozkaż pan, aby straże dawały na wszystko baczenie. Równocześnie należy zarządzić co konieczne, na wypadek gdyby się owe statki do „Syphanty” zbliżyły. Kapitan Todros wypełnił rozkazy swego zwierzchnika. Na pokładzie korwety wystawiono podwójne warty, które miały czuwać aż do świtu. Rzecz jasna, że wskutek tego niespodziewanego wypadku przesunięto decyzję w sprawie zaślubin, na których przyspieszenie Xaris tak bardzo nastawał. Na prośby Henryka udała się Hadżine z powrotem do swej kajuty. Sen uciekał tej nocy z oczu żeglarzy. Bliskość tajemniczej flotylli budziła łatwo zrozumiały niepokój. W miarę możności obserwowano bacznie ruchy okrętów. Około dziewiątej wieczorem spadła jednak gęsta mgła zasłaniając widok w zupełności. O świcie następnego ranka okrywały jeszcze zwały mgły wschodni horyzont, a ponieważ nie było ani śladu wiatru, przeto mgły ustąpiły dopiero około godziny dziesiątej. Do owej chwili nie zauważono nic podejrzanego. Skoro jednak mgła opadła, ujrzano flotyllę nie dalej jak na cztery mile od korwety. Zbliżyła się więc do „Syphanty” o dwie mile; to, że zbliżyła się tylko na tę odległość, należało przypisać panującej mgle, która utrudniała jej manewry. Ujrzano na raz dwanaście statków płynących w jednej linji, posuwających się zwolna naprzód przy pomocy długich wioseł. Korweta natomiast spoczywała ciągle w tem samem miejscu, gdyż z powodu swej wielkości nie mogła użyć wioseł. Była bezsilną i musiała nieruchomo oczekiwać wypadków. W każdym razie nikt już nie mógł mieć wątpliwości co do zamiarów flotylli. „Wszak to całe mrowie podejrzanych statków! wykrzyknął kapitan Todros. – Zapewne, odrzekł Henryk d’Albaret i to tembardziej podejrzanych, że poznaję między nimi bryg, na który polowaliśmy bezskutecznie na wodach Krety”. Komendant „Syphanty” nie mylił się. Bryg, który zniknął w tak iście cudowny sposób poza cyplem Scarpanto, płynął teraz na czele flotylli, starając się nie odłączać od reszty statków. Tymczasem zerwał się lekki wiatr wschodu. Dopomógł on flotylli w zbliżeniu się do korwety. Natomiast do korwety wiatr nie doszedł, albowiem ustał w odległości dwu może sążni. Henryk d’Albaret odjął nagle lunetę od oka i zawołał: „Gotować się do walki!” Dojrzał właśnie podłużną chmurę dymu wykwitającą na przedniej części brygu, podczas gdy na wierzchołku masztu ukazała się flaga a głuchy grzmot dział dobiegł do korwety. Flaga była czarna z dużą krwawo-czerwoną literą „S” w środku. Była to bandera korsarza Sacratifa.